The Unexpected Life of Ron Weasley
by Pippenpint
Summary: Ron Weasley thought that he was going to have the perfect last year at Hogwarts. He was with Hermione, Harry decided to come back, and then something unexpected happened. Please Read and Review!
1. A Night of Many Surpirses

A Night of Many Surprises

Ron Weasley was sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for his dinner. It was the first night back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and everyone was greeting each other and pairing off to their house tables. Ron had his eye on the door waiting for someone. Usually he would be sitting with his best mate, Harry Potter, but this year Harry wasn't going to attend his last year at Hogwarts.

Harry was on a mission to destroy all of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes and eventually destroy the Dark Lord himself. Over the summer, Ron and Hermione Granger had helped him with this dangerous mission. They had only found and destroyed one horcrux. When the summer started to end, Ron and Hermione decided that they should go back to school and finish their last year. Harry decided otherwise.

Ron's eyes were fixed on the entrance to the Great Hall. Finally, she walked through and made her way to where Ron was sitting. Ron had felt that the two of them had a connection going between them. She was all that he could think about lately and he was hoping that she felt the same.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Hi Ron, sorry it took me so long," Hermione sat down next to her best friend and gave him a soft kiss on the check, "McGonagall didn't start the speech yet did she?"

"No, you're just in time," Ron said as he saw Professor McGonagall rise from her chair.

Throughout McGonagall's speech Ron's thoughts were drifting elsewhere. He was going back to about a month ago…

"_Bloody hell it's cold in here! Where are we anyway?" a freezing Ron said._

"_I don't know, Harry said we were somewhere in Northern Switzerland," Hermione said as she tightened her blanket around her._

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a tent in Switzerland and they had just found a lead on where one of the horcruxes might be. This would be their second one to destroy. _

_Harry was asleep in the tent and Hermione and Ron were still wide awake._

"_Hey, Hermione…can we talk about something?" Ron was trying to find a way to word this._

"_I think I know what you're thinking about, Ron."_

"_No you don't…I know you don't," Ron said with confidence._

"_It's about us," Hermione said calmly._

"_Bloody hell you're good! How did you know?"_

"_Well, we've been getting closer these past few months and I just couldn't help thinking that you were going to bring our relationship up sometime or later."_

"_Hermione, I…um…"_

"_We should just take it slow, Ron," Hermione interrupted with a smile on her face._

"_Sure, yea, that sounds good,"_

"_Should we tell Harry?" Hermione sounded worried, just thinking what her other best friend would think if he found out about the two of them._

"_No, well at least not until he's relaxed and not in any dangerous situations."_

"_That means probably never," Hermione said as she cuddled up to Ron to keep warm._

That was definitely one of the best nights of Ron's life. He would have continued to think about the times that he had spent with Hermione, but his thoughts got sidetracked when the long awaited food appeared on his plate.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione walked up to the common room together. Ron thought that this was a great start to his last year. The only thing that could make it even better was if Harry was here with them. Hogwarts was definitely going to be different without him. Hermione said the password to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open.

Ron and Hermione walked over to the couch in front of the fire and started to sit down when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"You guys are just going to sit down without saying hi or anything? Fine, I see how it is," it was none other than Harry Potter.

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione both shouted at once. They ran over to him and the three of them embraced.

"Bloody hell! What are you doing back here?" Ron said full of excitement.

"Since the two of you ditched me I have destroyed every horcrux except for one of them. I think that the last one might me in Hogwarts, I've had many lead to prove this. So, I talked to Professor McGonagall and enrolled myself back into Hogwarts. Man, it's good to be back."

"This is great! The three of us can have the best last year ever!" Hermione replied with a huge grin on her face. The three of them sat down on the couch and talked for what seemed like years. Finally Harry said he was tired and went up to bed.

"I'm tired too, I think I'll go to bed as well," Hermione said to Ron. She got up and kissed Ron goodnight. Ron watched her walk to her room and decided that this was definitely the best night that he would ever spend at Hogwarts.

Ron rose from the couch and started to head to his room when he felt a soft tap on his back. He turned around and found himself face to face with Lavender Brown.

"Hey Lavender, how was your summer?" Ron tried to saw something normal to his ex-girlfriend.

"It was fine," she sounded different, "Do you have a minute?"

"Not really, I'm really tired and I was just going to go up to bed. Can we wait until the morning?"

"No, I need to talk now."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Ron sounded a little nervous.

"Ron, I'm pregnant."

Okay, I'm back with another story! But, this one is completely different from my other HP fanfics. Please _review_ and I hope you enjoy this story! Thanks!


	2. The Truth

The Truth

Ron just stared at Lavender in disbelief. He was waiting for her to say, "Just kidding! Welcome back to school fool!" or something like that. Half of him didn't digest what Lavender had just said and the other half was just thinking what he was going to do.

"Ron?" Lavender knew that he was going to react this way, but she wanted him to acknowledge what she just said, "Did you…"

"What do you mean? You can't be…how do you know that I'm the father?"

"Because Ron, remember before school ended we…"

"I know! But, there has to be someone else. Didn't you see anyone over the summer?" Ron was trying to find any way possible that this wasn't coming true.

"No, Ron. You're the only one that I've done it with."

Ron sank down into the couch and didn't know what he was going to do. What was he going to tell Hermione? His parents? Harry? Soon the whole school was going to find out.

"Wait, Lavender I used a…you know…umm...a…condom," Ron hated saying that word.

"I know Ron, but I've heard that they don't always work." Lavender had now sat down next to Ron on the couch.

"Wait…are you sure that you're pregnant?" Ron was still trying to find a way out.

"Yes! I was 3 weeks late so I decided to take a test. It came out positive..."

"There are tests for this kind of stuff?" Ron was baffled.

"My muggle neighbor told me about them. It's some sort of stick that, well that's not important now. Anyway, I've gained a few pounds and you can definitely tell that I'm getting some sort of gut. Here, feel my stomach."

This was really awkward for Ron, but he but his hand on her stomach because he didn't know what else to do. There was definitely a little mound there. Ron gulped and began to sweat and feel all achy inside.

"Ron, it's going to be okay. Are you okay?"

"No, not really. I mean it's the first night back to school and I'm bombarded with this information! What are we going to do?"

"Well, I'm definitely having this baby!" Lavender replied with a little tone.

Ron got up from the couch, "I don't know…this wasn't suppose to happen," he was quiet for a minute, "I'm just going to bed, I can't talk about this anymore…I'm sorry."

Ron abandoned Lavender on the couch and he headed for his bedroom. He felt like he was walked forever to get to his bedroom. _This can't be happening!_ Ron thought to himself._ This has to be a dream. Bloody, bloody, bloody hell! _

Ron finally reached his dormitory. Everyone seemed to have fallen asleep. Ron started to get in his pajamas and was just about to close the curtains to his bed when someone said, "What took you so long?" It was Harry in the darkness.

"I'm going to be a father," the words just came out of Ron's mouth.

"Yeah, sure. You're going to be a father and Malfoy and I just became best friends."

"No really."

"What! Who did you knock up?"

"Lavender Brown."

"Holy Bloody hell! Ron when did this all happen! Are you serious? It's not like a back to school joke is it?"

"Does it sound like I'm joking?" Ron really wasn't in the mood for joking.

"Oh man, what are you going to do about it?"

"I haven't figured that out yet," Ron rolled over and tried to go to sleep. He couldn't though. All Ron kept thinking of was knowing that he was going to have a kid that he didn't plan for.

"Ron, get up!"

Ron opened his eyes and found Hermione sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat up and just looked around. Then, he began to think that maybe last night was all a dream. Hermione was still talking to him!

"Harry said you were up late last night. You have to get out of bed before you're late for class. Here, I brought you some breakfast."

"Thanks," Ron took the eggs and bacon from the plate and began to shove them down his face, "Did Harry know why I was out late?"

"Yeah, he said you were just catching up with Lavender. You're not getting back together with her are you?" Hermione has a stern look on her face that made Ron gulp.

Ron realized that last night was far from a dream and that it wasn't going to go away. He had to tell Hermione.

"Hermione…I don't know how to say this…I'm going to be a father," Ron said, there was silence between the two of them for a few minutes.

"With who?"

"Lavender Brown. But, we're not getting back together."

"How did this happen?" Hermione sounded worried.

"Before we broke up last year. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Oh my god. How are you feeling?"

"Wait, you're not mad. We're okay," Ron was kind of shocked by Hermione's reaction.

"Why would I be mad? It's not like you cheated on me. I may be a little just because you did something stupid!" Hermione gave Ron a friendly slap on his shoulder.

"Thank god, because that's what I was worried about. I guess I'm just really worried about…I don't know, a bunch of things. I can't be a father!"

"Of course you can't, you're too young. But, you need to try and be. Is Lavender going to keep the baby for sure?"

"Yeah, she made that pretty clear."

"You need to go and talk to her then and sort things out with you two."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll talk to her tonight. Thanks Hermione." He kissed her on the check and got ready for his classes.

Throughout the whole day, Ron was so nervous about talking to Lavender. What was he going to say to her? The day seemed to drag on for ages. Finally, after dinner Ron went up to the common room in hopes of finding Lavender. Sure enough, she was sitting at her usual table working on homework. Ron walked over and took a seat next to her.

"I'm surprised you even want to be in the same room with me," Lavender said without looking up from her books.

"I want to tell you something…Are you going to even pay attention or are you just going to pretend like you're ignoring me?"

With that, Lavender looked up.

"I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. Whatever you decided to do about this baby of our, I'll back you up, okay? If you decide to have the baby, I'll be there to help you take care of it. I'm not going to run off like those jerks you hear about who abandoned their girlfriend when they find out she's pregnant." Ron couldn't believe that all came out of his mouth. He wasn't even nervous or sweating!

"Oh Ronny! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!"

"Yeah, but I never pictured it would be in that context."

The only problem now, was telling The Weasley's. Ron could just imagine the Howler that he was going to get when he told them.

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Please keep reading and reviewing! For those of you who read The Hero, I will be updating that one soon! Thanks again! 


End file.
